Snow Angels
by Pipe Fox
Summary: It's cold outside. Takeru is looking for somewhat to play with.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Hmmm....two takari's in one week....that's a good sign! I must be back in 'Takari Mode'. YAY! I love writting takari's! They're so fun! Er...right...anyways, read on!  
  


Snow Angels  


  
An eight year old Takeru Takeshi pressed his nose up against the cold window of the tall apartment building, watching the snow drift down from the cloudy sky. "Oh boy! Fresh snow!" He was just about to rush out the door when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of his mother's voice. "And just where do you think you're going, TK?" He turned around innocently. "To play in the snow?" It was more of a question than a statement. Nancy Takeshi smiled. She knew how much her son loved to play in the first snow of the season. "Not without a coat and gloves you aren't." She took his green coat, scarf, hat and gloves out of the closet before putting handing them to him. He quickly zipped up the light green jacket and pulled on the brown gloves from the digiworld that Matt had given him. Also, he pulled on his green snow cap and threw the dark green scarf around his neck. "Now TK, you be careful. And here, just in case you go somewhere or something. Now don't get lost, and if you have ANY trouble, just-" "I know Mom, I know. I'll call you. Can I please go now?" She sighed. TK was just itching to get out of the door. Or maybe it was the woolen sweater he had under his jacket. She couldn't tell. "Alright. Have fun, and be careful!" She called to him as he ran down the cold halls of their apartment building. "I will mom!" Then he rushed out of sight, dragging his sled behind him.  
  
"This is my stop." He said. It was always a pleasure to ride the bus from Kawada to Odiba. Even if his mom didn't know that he did, he still loved it. Besides, it wasn't exacty dangerous. The friendly bus driver waved goodbye to him as he hopped out, surveying the streches of snow. Almost everything was glistening white, except for the street, which had been plowed earlier that morning. He smiled brightly. "Alright!" Pulling his sled in tow, he made his way towards the park.   
  
TK could see the hill looking invitingly in the distance. He could already see other kids slidding down it. He was about to run over and join them when he heard a familair voice. "Here Meeko..." He turned around and saw Kari hunting in the bushes. She wore light pink earmuffs and a yellow jacket with pink pants and boots. "Hi Kari!" She looked up. "TK! What are you doing all the way out here?" He bounded over to her. "I came for the snow hill. Whatcha lookin' for?" She sighed before pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders. "Meeko. She just ran off. Normally I wouldn't be out here looking for her but she stole the turtle dove off of our christmas tree and I have to get it back." TK nodded, then his gaze shifted from her to the snow hill. The snow hill could wait. "I'll help you look for her, Kari." Her eyes lit up. "Really?" He smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure! That's what friends are for!" "Thanks TK!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. TK blushed. "Geez Kari, I wish you wouldn't do that. I might get cooties or something..." Kari nodded. "Okay, TK. Let's go look." They went around calling around in the bushes.  
  
Kari and TK sighed as they both sat down on an icy park bench. They'd been searching for almost forever, or at least an hour. TK sighed and wiped off his forehead dispite the cold. He looked over to his right and saw a fresh pile of untouched snow. "Hey Kari! Let's make snow angels!" He said, propping his sled up on the bench before standing up. Kari also stood up. "Snow angels?" "Yeah! Me and Matt used to make them all the time! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her over towards the snow.   
  
"Okay, first you lay down like this." He laid down in the snow like a pencil. Kari did the same. "Okay, then you put your arms and your legs out at the same time like your flying, like this." TK started to make his angel. Kari watched him before doing the same thing. After about a minute, TK got up perfectly so that his snow angel wouldn't be ruined. "Okay Kari, give me your hand." She gave him her hand, which he pulled up so that her angel would be perfect too. She looked down and smiled. "Hey, they look like angels!" TK nodded proudly. "Yup, two perfect angels! Like Angemon and Angewomon!" They laughed. "Let's put our names by them so people will know who made these." Kari suggested. "Good idea." At the bottom of the angels they wrote:  
  
TK Takeshi and Kari Kamiya  
  
TK smiled at their accomplishment. Two perfect angels in the snow. "Look TK!" They looked over and saw cat tracks leading off towards the bushes. "That's probably Meeko!" Kari said. They followed the tracks.  
  
"Look, their she is!" TK said. Meeko was licking something. They looked down and saw a bundle of kittens, all newborn. Next to them was the turtle dove orniment. "Oh! Meeko's a mommy!" TK said happily. Kari smiled momentarily before frowning. "We've gotta get these kittens home before they freeze. I bet she was trying to get home but couldn't make it in time." TK nodded. "No problem! We can you my...oh no! My sled! I left it with the snow angels!" Kari gasped. "Uh oh! You better get the sled, and I'll stay here with the kittens." TK nodded and rushed off.  
  
"Oh man..." By the time TK had gotten back, the sled was gone. Their were only snow angels and the park bench. "Someone stole my sled!" He huffed. "TK, did you find it?" Kari called to him from the bushes. "Someone took it!" He could hear Kari sigh all the way from where he was standing. He rushed back over to where she was.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" TK asked to no one in particular. It was obvious she was worried about the kittens. "I know!" Kari exclaimed. She pulled of her jacket and laid it down on the snow. "Good idea! But you'll get cold. Here, you can have my jacket." TK offered, shyly for some reason. He was getting this strange feeling in his stomach, but not like when he has to eat brocolli or when he has a tummy ache. It was something different. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. "Thanks TK." She pulled it over her head. TK carefully put the kittens in Kari's jacket, while Kari picked up Meeko and another frail little kitten and put them into TK's jacket. Finally, Meeko and all five kittens were nice and warm. "We've got to get to my house." Kari said. They rushed off towards the main road.  
  
"Ah..ah...achoo!" TK sneezed. Kari stopped walking and looked at him. "Oh TK, you're cold. You might catch a cold." He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. :sniff: really. Let's keep on going." Kari nodded skeptically as they crossed the street for her apartment building.  
  
Kari quickly opened the door using the key under the door mat while TK held Meeko and the other kitten. She opened the door and ran in, grabbing various items from her room: some blankets, a pillow, and some stuffed animals. She made a little bed in her clothing drawer in about one minute flat which TK and Kari placed Meeko and the kittens in. Finally, when they were satisfied, they went into the living room.   
  
"Achoo!" TK sneezed. "Oh, bless you! TK, you're sick." He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." This time, Kari refused to believe him. "Yes you are. You don't look very well. I'll make you some hot cocoa. Tai taught me how." She jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen, pouring some water and putting it into the microwave. Then she went into the closet and grabbed a blanket, which she handed to TK. Before he could even thank her she was back in the kitchen, finishing the two cups of cocoa. Then she brought them into the living room where they sat down. TK sniffled and picked up the cup, taking a small sip. "Mm...thanks Kari. This hot chocolate is great. I feel better now." She blushed. "Thanks TK." He examined her face. She had a little scratch on it. "Hey, what happened?" She touched her face. "This? Meeko just scratched me. She didn't mean to, it was an accident. It doesn't hurt very much." TK wasn't going to give up that easily. "When I got hurt, my mom always kisses it to make me feel better." He gulped slowly before quickly kissing the spot on her cheek. Both of them blushed a bright red. TK had gotten that funny feeling again. After a few moments of silence, he asked. "Does it feel better?" She nodded. "Yeah, thanks TK...again." "No problem Kari." His eyes drifted to the clock. "Oh gosh! I have to go home! My mom's probably really worried!" He handed her the blanket and drank the rest of his cocoa quickly before running towards the door and grabbing his coat. Kari followed him. "I'll see you later Kari. Maybe I'll call you or something to see how the kittens are doing. Tell Tai I said hi." He pulled on his snow boots and his hat. Kari handed him his scarf. "I will TK." It was very quiet. "Bye TK." "Bye Kari." He lingered a moment before running down the hall, waving as he went. Kari waved back until she saw him turn the corner. Her hand reached up and touched the spot when TK had kissed her. She didn't quite know what she was feeling, but it was pretty nice.  
  
TK opened the door where he could see his mom working on the computer. "Hi mom, I'm home. Sorry I'm late." She stopped working and looked at him. He looked the same, but, different at the same time. Maybe it was the extra tint of pink in his cheeks. "TK, did something happen at the snow hill today?" TK looked up from the closet and shook his head. "Nothing special. Me and Kari just made snow angels, that's all." She nodded her head and went back to work. TK sighed, realived that his mom didn't ask any more questions. She could ask more questions later until after he called Kari or maybe brought a kitten home from her house. If it was a girl, already had the perfect name of it: Snowy.  
  
The End  
  
Look, a kawaiiness story! Doesn't happen very often with me! I don't know what possessed me to write this story considering Southern California is going though a minor heat wave this week...Anyway, comments? Flames? Chocolate Chip Chewie Bars? I'm on a strictly chocolate diet right now. Send um' all to me at Ohjt@msn.com or just review my story! Thanks! Ja ne!


End file.
